


The Diagnosis

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: Hospital and Story starter prompt “You have two choices…” *interrupts* “Neither of which I like.”This takes place between RCD 2 and RCD 3 when Alex is in New York filming The Diagnosis (as mentioned in RCD3 Ch1). It also takes place during the time when Thomas visits Alex for a few days.Alex plays Doctor Eliza Evans. The first part of this is a scene from the movie.Read the rest of the Long Distance series here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739599/chapters/49275182
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Diagnosis

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“You have two choices…” Doctor Mendoza began standing over her. 

Doctor Evans (Alex) interrupted immediately. “Neither of which I like.”

“Regardless of your like, Doctor Evans, the choices remain the same or have you forgotten what is happening here?” Doctor Mendoza argued. 

“As if I could forget,” Doctor Evans fought against her shackles. “I know exactly what is happening here.” 

“Are you sure?” Doctor Mendoza pressed. “Do you even remember how you ended up in this bed?”

“Yes!” Doctor Evans answered adamantly. She sighed heavily. “At least, I think.” 

***

“Cut!” The director called. “Reset for the next scene... Action!”

***

Doctor Evans looked pensive as she thought back to what she remembered. Her face filled with fear as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“What have I done?” She whispered. “I’m a doctor. I took an oath to protect life. How did this happen?”

Doctor Evans cradled her head in her hands. Slowly, Doctor Evans removed her hands from her face, her terror spreading as she looked down at them. Her shackles were removed and her fingertips were stained with blood. She looked up quickly. “Doctor Mendoza?”

Doctor Evans noticed a trail of blood on the floor and followed it with trepidation. The cameras followed closely behind, ready to zoom in to capture her face when she found Doctor Mendoza’s body surrounded by a pool of blood. 

Doctor Evans stepped back, a knife dropping from her trembling hands. The sound of the weapon hitting the floor echoed loudly in her ears.“What’s happening to me?”

***

“CUT! Wonderful job, Alex. You really captured the disorientation we were looking for,” the director announced. “Let’s take five and reset to capture the scene from another angle.” 

Alex made her way to the side were Thomas was watching quietly. “What do you think?” 

Thomas ran his fingers across her lip. “You have a little blood spatter…”

“Anything else?” Alex pressed with a coy smile.

“I see we are fishing for compliments,” Thomas noted. “You know you were successful. You don’t need to hear it from me.”

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck. “But, I like to hear it from you.” 

“You were overwhelmingly captivating,” Thomas admitted, wrapping his hands around her waist pulling him closer. 

“Oh, be careful,” Alex started pulling away. “I don’t want to get blood on your suit. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I’ll take my chances. I’ve missed you,” Thomas lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. 

“One minute,” the director called. “Places.”

Thomas pulled Alex back in once more, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I might be feeling a little under the weather.” He offered a silent fake cough. “I might need a doctor when we’re done here.”

“I’m not that kind of doctor,” Alex teased. “Plus, I might just be a murderer.”

“Again, I’ll take my chances,” Thomas kissed her once more. “I’ll be waiting, Doctor.” 

Alex made her way back to set, turning to wink at her favorite patient. She would have a lot of tests to run tonight.


End file.
